


When In Bed

by glittery_shirts



Series: Fluff Duo [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Cute, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, POV Magnus Bane, Pillow Talk, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittery_shirts/pseuds/glittery_shirts
Summary: “Why are you awake?” Alec half-whispered, his breath a soft breeze tickling Magnus’ skin.Magnus grinned and leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on his waiting lips. “I in all honesty don’t know, darling. All I know is that I woke up to this beautiful sight resting peacefully beside me.”Or:I was bored and this came to mind! I really hope you enjoy it!





	When In Bed

Magnus opened his eyes. The moon’s light illuminated the room, casting shadows to tower over the furniture. The faint whispers of the city trickled into the loft, a constant reminder of the thriving city right outside their window. Magnus shifted on his side and peered over at the door, wondering what had woken him in the ungodly hours of the night. Was it Chairman Meow again? Shaking his head, Magnus proceeded to sit up on his bed, and was about to slip out of the sheets when an indistinct murmur stopped him in his tracks.

Magnus twisted around to find Alec still fast asleep, his lips moving enigmatically. His jaw was slacked and loose, clashing with the hard outlines that framed his face. His eyelids fluttered, betraying a peaceful dream that was blanketing his mind. Magnus felt something warm coiling deep in his chest, a longing that ached inside of him whenever he was around Alec. Unable to resist it, he reached out and touched his cheek gently, feeling the warmth seep into the pads of his fingers. The soft skin shifted and Magnus found himself gazing into beautiful, warm blue eyes that gazed at him sleepily.

Alec blinked once, his dark eyelashes fluttering atop his pastel skin. Magnus felt himself sinking into the pools of his sparkling eyes, the eyes that held so much in their depths. The swirling expanse held every shade of blue, the colors mingling together to create the color which Magnus referred to as Alec’s blue. Alec’s eyes, like a black hole, were pulling Magnus into the pits of weaving blue, causing him to become lost in them. Alec’s lush, full lips rose into a smile, softening his features with love and adoration. Magnus smiled back, cupping his cheek softly and rubbing his thumb on the skin.

“Why are you awake?” Alec half-whispered, his breath a soft breeze tickling Magnus’ skin.

Magnus grinned and leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on his waiting lips. “I in all honesty don’t know, darling. All I know is that I woke up to this beautiful sight resting peacefully beside me.” 

Alec blushed, his cheeks turning a crimson red. He squirmed under Magnus’ gaze. “Shut up,” he muttered, embarrassed. Magnus laughed, throwing his head back slightly. Alec stared at him, his eyes wide with awe and amazement. 

“What is it?” Magnus asked, curious but not wanting to scare him. Alec blinked, startled, then flushed even harder as he avoided Magnus’ eyes. 

“You look beautiful when you laugh,” he admitted shyly, finally braving Magnus’ eyes and looking straight into them. Magnus grins, proud at his shadowhunter, and feels that same warmth coiling in his chest, pushing at his heart and tickling his skin like the sun bathing him with heat. He leans down and kisses his forehead, breathing in the smell of sandalwood. His grin grew even wider, loving the idea of both of them sharing the same shampoo. If possible, his heart filled with even more love. 

He lifts his head, gazing at Alec in a soft but intimate way. “Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” 

Alec chuckled, his tinkling laugh filling the room like chiming bells. “Yes, you did,” he pauses before speaking again. “Magnus?” Magnus nods encouragingly, smiling softly as he waited for him to speak.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Did it crash and burn? Or did it survive?  
> What am I saying? XD


End file.
